Wizarding World Poetry
by fragonknight01
Summary: A collection of poems set into Harry Potter works. Malfoy's Mask and Fragonknight01 collaborations that explore Bella's life, Narcissa's Life, Harry and Draco. And, maybe a few more
1. Bellatrix: Blueberry World

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR. The poem Blueberry World belongs to fragonknight01 who uses the name Albert Smith and is reprinted here with permission. JKR, we assume, let's us play if we don't make any money from the HP Universe. (Malfoy's Mask)_

* * *

AN: Malfoy's Mask had three stories up, two of which contains poetry written by me. He removed all his stuff when I took mine down in November/December of 2007 because he felt that if I wanted my stuff gone he should honor my wishes. This is being put here because he is gone from fanfiction completely, but I felt he did a wonderful job and wanted to share it with people who missed it first time around.

**

* * *

**

**Bellatrix: Explained**

You all think you know Bellatrix LeStrange, don't you? You sit there in judgment on a poor deranged witch and laugh sanctimoniously at her ramblings...

I saw you people up there in the Wizengamot shaking your heads and laughing about the fact that what the crazy bitch really needed was the dementor's kiss the first time around. I was getting ready to cleanse the Wizarding World with fire and blood, but then I also saw one person sitting in the public audience section listening avidly to her ramblings. He did not so much nod in appropriate places as he rocked back and forth very gently while tears of compassion and understanding poured down his gaunt cheeks.

No one else understood what Bella was saying. No one tried to make sense of her rant. Only Harry Potter had the sense to listen and understand when she spoke of her life... And he took these things into his heart, and reflected on them, and in the end Harry understood that Bella had been given to the Wizarding World so that he would know the complete truth. And he wept for himself as much as he did her while he considered her truths and found them well spoken... Because she spoke of a Blueberry World

Smiles mean nothing when laughing's not the mood  
Crying is lying when you're smiling inside.  
Hearts only beat; brains feel the pain of thought.  
Think you do. The pain is hard to bear alone.  
Numb as a needle, or a razor blade on the wrist.  
Later someone comes to help. Sweet think true.  
Hearts beat wildly as minds think fast  
Etching echoes form the past  
Tears in your pillow and fear for a blanket  
Night sees the shades drawn  
Memories of things that happen from day to day  
You finally realize that it is all true.  
monitor lights flash a dazzling blue  
broken thoughts seem locked in love  
presumably by heartfelt agony sheltered in mystery  
magic shaded in time and space  
love is unjust: faithless as a nursery rhyme  
all wounds inflicted for spite.  
cruel as fire and just as hot  
burning in a birdcage seems my soul.  
just one thought shears the mind of life  
therefore I would like to see-  
the answer to one mystery.  
to picture as my memorial to time.  
life is lost my mind decided.  
Heartfelt words deceived my mind.  
All the night until the dawn.  
Shimmering shadows, then they are gone.  
They should have been believed.  
Love is a thought better off not reached  
Theme of life is like a highway  
Attempt to cross, but pay the cost  
Longing for love and your world is lost.  
Bridge payment is not wanted.  
Turn off all the lighted lamps.  
You're better off blind to the night.  
To see shapes and nothing behind them.  
Enough of them and mental themes  
Thoughts of love are wasted dreams  
A search for water in the pouring rain  
Blind of light and full of pain  
More fog today- blue  
As the Kentucky grass should be but is not  
Thoughts thought out and battles fought  
It is a blueberry world- paid for!  
But still not bought.


	2. Narcissa: Silent Life

* * *

AN: Malfoy's Mask had three stories up, two of which contains poetry written by me. He removed all his stuff when I took mine down in November/December of 2007 because he felt that if I wanted my stuff gone he should honor my wishes. This is being put here because he is gone from fanfiction completely, but I felt he did a wonderful job and wanted to share it with people who missed it first time around.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers written by Malfoy's Mask: JKR still owns all the HP characters. I only killed Narcissa today because she wanted a vacation. The poem Silent Life is the property of Albert Smith and is copywrite protected. Please don't remove or use any part of it without her permission.**

**Silent Life**

Narcissa Malfoy could have sworn that when she married and moved away from home that she would be able to build a life. Yet here she was, eighteen years into a marriage of convenience, still with nothing. At one point she could have sworn that she was on the right track. She had passed her NEWTs and spent the summer with Poppy Pomphrey, training to become a Medi-witch. Then she married THE Malfoy and along with owning her body, he somehow stole her dreams.

**_Alive, but not to live with color.  
Monochromatic days revolve around  
Black and white fantasies with no sound_.**

Enduring a loveless marriage was not too terribly difficult. Being the eye-candy of one of the richest men in the world had its benefits. It was only in the dark of the night after Lucius had 'done his duty to produce an heir' that Narcissa huddled in her bed alone and cried because the only thing not cold and barren in her life was her womb. It was just her luck that she could do the one thing she had been raised to do; produce a child to carry on the name of Malfoy.

**_Except the clicking of the reel,  
Life plays out; uninspired acting;  
Breathing, eating, always lacking_.**

And that was her life. Narcissa Malfoy the painted doll, supposed social butterfly… She often wondered what some wizards would think if they saw her the way she saw herself. It was terribly difficult to pretend interest in things that were of no consequence. Attending Quidditch World Cup matches and having beautiful boys sneer at you because you cannot mask the disgust at being in the company of your spouse. Those nameless faces would make nasty faces too if they had to breathe the evil that pervaded her very life.

_**Mouth open in a still frame,  
Sepia tones stain the world brown.  
Grainy picture wearing a frown**._

And then to have your husband taken away and placed in Azkaban. The Wizarding prison where only the vilest of the vile were to reside. Somewhere, someone finally got it right. Now if they would only keep him there. But they didn't, and now the madman known as Lucius was free again. Narcissa sighed as she reached across her pillows and picked up the vial of Draught of Sleeping Death. She had made it herself and knew it was of the highest quality. Her husband lost to insanity because of a madman. Her son lost to insanity because her husband killed his bonded. There really was not anything anchoring her to the here and now. With one final prayer to what ever deity was working the night shift, she prayed that no one would not find her until it was too late for her to be 'saved'.

_**Old silent movies make you cry.  
Final credits flash across the screen.  
Life ends with the death of a dream.**_


	3. HarryDraco: Spectral Thought

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe? No, I really don't.

This is a complete fic. No other chapters intended.

SAFE AT HOME

And there was blood. So much blood. It was strange how much one silly little head wound could produce. Petunia did not really think much of it at first. After all, she had probably hit Harry with the frying pan a hundred times before.

Only this time he hadn't tried to dodge away from her. It had been like he hadn't even noticed that he had made her angry enough to swing at him. He had been distant, chillingly polite, hard working, and totally aggravating since he returned home.

Oh yes, Petunia could count on the fingers of one hand every word Harry had spoken in the house since his return. It had been ten days since he had walked in the door. During that time he had cleaned the house from top to bottom, even going out to buy paint, wall paper, window hangings and odd bits to improve her surroundings...all with money he had procured from somewhere other than Vernon. Yes, Petunia understood. Harry Potter would see his way to hell before she would ever love a freak like him- it did not matter how much he did for her, how much he spent on her- it just did not matter.

Petunia could never love the nasty little freak who was her nephew. He was nothing but a cold blooded killer and she could never accept him into the family. In her eyes, Harry Potter was worse than both his parents combined. Death and destruction seemed to shadow him. Dumbledore's letter had explained everything to her. Harry Potter had murdered another wizard, a Peer of the Realm, an old gentleman by the name of Lord Voldemort.

The murder of the old man had not been enough for Harry. He had celebrated the man's death by getting drunk and having sex with another boy, some trashy little blond whore by the name of Malfoy. The words of Dumbledore's letter twisted around in her brain to the point she felt like screaming. And so she did.

"Get up you worthless little freak! You are bleeding all over my kitchen." Her voice hit the upper register as hysteria swamped her.

Vernon ran to her as soon as he heard her shriek. His eyes flared wide as he took in the sight of his wife standing over the body of her nephew, bashing his head with the frying pan, and screaming for him to get up and quit bleeding all over her floor.

"Petunia! Please stop hitting him. I don't think he is faking an injury just so you will feel sorry." Vernon's voice shook as he took the pan from her. He was literally terrified, there was so much blood he could not see the extent of Harry's injuries.

He dragged her out of the kitchen with him when he went to call the ambulance. Strangely enough, Petunia glided along docilely beside him, her voice a soft murmur as she repeated to herself. "Dear Mrs. Dursley, Harry needs to stay with you for several weeks this summer for his protection. It is imperative that he remain safe with his family..."

* * *

Vernon watched his wife closely as she dressed to go out for the day. She applied her makeup carefully, adjusted her pearls just so, and laughed excitedly when Vernon told her that she looked absolutely lovely.

Most of the people who attended the funereal were appalled at the strange behavior of Mrs. Dursley. While Mr. Dursley and his son were dressed in black and actually managed to behave for the occasion, it did not seem that she understood that the eulogy being conducted was actually for her nephew.

It really was the epitome of bad manners when she saw the two blond men standing together, listening to the service, and approached them. "Hello, my name is Petunia." She looked around at the rest of the people then back to the Malfoys. "Did you know the boy very well? I have a nephew who looks just like him. I am so glad that my Harry is safe at home."

Draco could not maintain his composure. He turned to his father and buried his face against his big solid chest. Tears soon soaked the older man's shirt even though no sounds were heard from the grieving boy.

Petunia smiled at the older Malfoy encouragingly. "You must come home with us after the ashes are scattered. Harry will enjoy meeting you. His boyfriend is a beautiful blond, you know."

Lucius could do no more than mutter a curt, "Thank you, Madam. We should be honored to visit." He had no intention of ever setting foot inside the strange woman's house. How could Dumbledore entrust someone as wonderful as Harry Potter to this crazy being was beyond his ken.

Somehow Draco convinced his father to go to the Dursley residence from the Memorial Garden. It had been only a slight bit out of the way and Draco had been adamant that he could walk into the crazy woman's house in order to make sure that it really wasn't Harry's remains in that urn like Mrs. Dursley said.

Petunia had literally bounced out of the car and raced to the door. She waited for the men to assemble before unlocking it and pulling it open. She called out in a voice full of happiness, "Harry, we are back. Could you put on the teapot and set out some biscuits? We have company." Then she disappeared up the stairs to repair her makeup.

It only took a minute for Vernon to lead them through to the kitchen they could smell the aroma of fresh baked biscuits just being removed from the oven. Draco gave his father a startled look and whimpered slightly as he looked at what everyone else was seeing.

The ghost of Harry Potter was making tea for his Aunt Petunia just like she asked. He turned to look at the people gathered and started in surprise when he saw Draco and Lucius.

It was Lucius who asked Harry the all important question, "Why are you here, Harry?"

The ghost smiled at his lover's father. "I have to stay here with Aunt Petunia. I am only safe here with a blood relative."

Petunia's voice chimed down the stairs, "Harry, when you are done serving tea I need you to tidy up the sitting room."

He smiled weakly at the older man and stared longingly at the younger for a few seconds before recalling himself. "Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be right there."

Vernon showed the Malfoys out a few minutes later. Harry was finally safe with his relatives.

Disclaimers: I don't own the JKR stuff. I do own Spectral Thought which has been posted under my author alias of Albert Smith…I'm not making any money so there is no need to sue.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Spectral Thought**

_**Sorrow slinking gloomy shadows  
Shady meadows; flowers blooming  
Thoughts of evil storms are brewing  
Electric lines carry light  
While thunder binds power to fright**_

Harry watched Draco being carried out to the Malfoy's car with a curious air. He watched the beautiful blond boy and realized that he knew him. No, they were not acquaintances. Biblically speaking, Harry knew Draco Malfoy.

He also knew that Draco was carrying their children. That meant that he had responsibilities which he should not shirk. He would have to go with them. Draco needed him quite desperately; without Harry, Draco would soon die from sorrow.

The chauffer asked Mr. Malfoy where he would like to go, but the man had said wait. The car sat in the Dursley driveway as father watched son and son watched for the door to open and his Harry to emerge.

Lucius had seen the look pass between Draco and Harry while in the kitchen. They had bonded for eternity and beyond- death would not part them. He knew that if he separated them again he would lose everything; his son, his grandchildren, and with them- the reason he had been a double agent during this last ghastly war.

They did not wait long. Harry Potter gave his aunt a peck on the cheek and told her that he needed to visit with the Malfoys for a few days. It seemed as if he were alive again as he opened the door and walked out to join his loved ones.

_**Heartfelt thoughts of gloom  
Shadows lengthen into darkened rooms  
Hiding the mirrors that eat our lives  
Erecting our tombstones before our eyes  
Watching as the sands of time sweep the face  
It will take eternity in hell to erase**_

Draco threw himself against Harry and began sobbing into his chest. The corporal ghost held him in tender arms and let his own tears fall into the soft platinum locks of his bondmate.

Lucius sat there gasping, trying valiantly to hold back the tears that Malfoys do not cry. He rapped gently against the window for his driver and whispered the word, "Home," before he too lost the battle with dignity and pulled the two boys into his arms.

Narcissa met the three of them at the front door. She gasped in fright when she recognized that Harry was a ghost. The significance of him being there did not escape her. Harry Potter was dead and would eventually have to leave this mortal plane. When he did, Narcissa was quite positive that he would take his lover with him.

He bowed over her hand and touched her knuckles lightly with his lips. Narcissa recognized the fact that he was warm to the touch. "You will be staying for some time I hope." Her voice was soft and sweet, but it could not contain the fear and pain.

"I will stay as long as I can manage to, Madame. Would it be an imposition for me to stay until my husband gives birth?"

Narcissa nodded an affirmative as she clung to Lucius and fought her own tears. "Would that you could stay forever. I do not want my child to leave."

_**Then just when everything is clear  
Lighted lanterns paint weak light  
Someone speaking through a door  
A hiding place for the mind**_

Draco refused to let Harry out of his sight. The two of them were inseparable. The days turned to weeks and he was as clingy and needy as any expectant mother. He was also as happy as anyone contemplating a joyful event could be.

Lucius and Narcissa observed him one morning at the breakfast table as he debated on whether he wanted a toasted bagel with cream cheese and kippers or cinnamon buns with extra nuts and honey. Harry laughed and told him to eat both since he was having twins and so he did.

Lucius asked, "Are you well, Son?"

Draco smiled at him. "Yes, Father. I know, I understand, I accept. Will you and mother be ready when I give birth?"

That question told the Malfoy Patriarch exactly what he wanted to know. Draco was living in the moment, he would bear the Malfoy and Potter Heirs, and he would leave with his love when his work was done. Most of all, the question had been answered: Draco knew that Harry was a ghost and he was not living under some delusion that all was right with the world and there would be a happy forever.

_**Haphazardly sprinkled underfoot:  
The flowers that grow in nowhere.  
Received by those of spectral thought  
Gazing passively at what  
Should be but is not  
Thoughts unbroken. Beliefs unspoken  
Flowers wilted are a token**_

Draco's attitude was embraced by everyone at the mansion. Summer days were spent outside watching the flowers bloom. He was healthy and happy and his children thrived. What Narcissa and Lucius did not know was that he placed glamour on himself to spare them grief. The children were healthy and thriving inside him but he did not have the power to sustain them…quite often in the dead of night while Draco slept Harry would share his magic with him in order that they might continue on another few days.

The critical months were come and gone. There was a loosing of the tensions in the Manor when the medi-witch who would attend the birth announced that the twins were, for the most part, out of danger. If Draco should go into labor now, the children had a very good chance of survival. Frankly she was amazed that he was alive. Most soul mates died within days of their bonded.

_**The dead of the gloom  
Surrounds, surreal, pervades the room  
This had never been foreseen  
Sword-edge slashing through the night.  
Tempered steel clash in firelight  
These should never be provoked  
Not allowed: the dreams of a child!**_

And with her words came the downward spiral. Draco seemed to fade slowly before his parents loving eyes. Lucius and Narcissa did everything they could to keep him cheerful and positive. They refitted the nursery, did the shopping, threw a party in honor of the mother-to-be and invited all his friends and acquaintances.

Draco did his best to be a good son. It was only in the dark of night when he felt Harry cast energy spells that fed him sustenance that he laid alone and miserable. It was then he sobbed his heart out because his mate became more ghostly every time he kept him alive another day.

Then came the day when Harry was no longer capable of doing another energy transfer. He watched his lover sobbing pitifully because of the pain and exhaustion. He joined him in their bed and whispered, "Draco? Do you want to keep going? I might be able to help you one last time if you want to carry our babies full term and stay with them?"

Silver eyes turned to meet green. "I cannot live without you. I know that the spell you want to do will give me all your corporeal energy and then transfer you to the next plane. I do not want you to go without me. Please, go get Daddy and then I will be ready to leave with you. I cannot recover from this anyway."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He whispered softly and left to find Lucius. He knew the older man would be awake.

It was one of those nights really. Harry had no sooner drifted through Draco's door that he saw Lucius and Narcissa hurrying toward him. Narcissa noticed how 'transparent' he was and recognized it as the end. "Are we in time?"

_**But the evils of necessity  
Think you to yourself your thoughts  
But speak them not aloud  
Sun and water creates the rainbow  
A thought in the dark is spectral**_

Draco smiled to see his parents come so quickly. He really was pleased that they were there for him. Narcissa kissed her son and thanked him for being such a joy in her life. As she straightened up she felt a tingling sensation and realized that although Draco's body was on the bed his spirit was standing there beside Harry.

She shrieked, "Lucius! Do something! Draco just died and we have to save the babies."

She stared in horror as he stepped toward the bed and pulled the covers away from Draco's form. After that the spells flew thick and fast: a clothing removal charm from the body, scourgifys on both Draco and on his hands… He seemed to know exactly what to do as he went about delivering his grandchildren.

Narcissa was in shock long before he called for a house elf to help him. She was eased into a chair and sat there watching as Lucius made a precise incision across Draco's abdomen and then gently slid a hand in to remove first one then the other baby. She was horrified to notice he was perfectly calm and collected the whole time.

"How?" She finally managed to sob as he handed her a baby who had been tended to and wrapped in a wizard baby blanket. Both babies had hair so fine and white they looked bald. As she stared at the little boy who would be named Harold Lucius Malfoy-Potter she lost the battle with her tears. "Oh, but they are perfect. So perfect. How can I want my baby back when they are so beautiful? Lucius, I want my Draco back too!" She clutched the baby to her breast and cried hysterically.

Draco and Harry waited for his answer before fading out of existence. Lucius clutched the child whose name was to be Abraxis James Malfoy-Potter and sniffled once before speaking, "Cissy, I did what I had to. I can't bear to lose what little we have left of our son."

* * *


End file.
